ALWAYS PROTECT YOU
by kyujjong
Summary: Kyuhyun mantan kekasih yang di jodohkan dengan Siwon l Siwon sang Cassanova l Yunho kakak Siwon sekaligus tunangan Kyuhyun l PlayMain pair : WonKyu l YunKyu Cast: Changmin And Super junior member. Gendre: Romance, Drama, Family, Humor. Warning: Yaoi, OOC, BL, Always Typo(s). No BASH No FLAME l REPOST...


**_ By KyuJjong _**

**_Main pair : WonKyu l YunKyu_**

**_Cast: Yunho, Changmin And Super junior member._**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama, Family, Humor._**

**_Warning: Yaoi, OOC, BL, Always Typo(s)._**

**_No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**_Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and Review !_**

**_Note: Semua Pair serta Cast milik tuhan dan keluarganya saya hanya meminjam nama._**

**_Bagi yang berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**_~~ENJOY READING~~_**

**_[]_**

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh akhirnya namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu bisa bernafas lega, direnggangkanya otot-otot yang kaku akibat menyetir telalu lama. Sebut saja nama namja tersebut Choi Siwon, merasa cukup rileks Siwon segera turun dari mobil berlari kecil menuju mansion minimalis nan mewah hadiah pertunangan dari keluarga-nya.

Selesai dengan urusan dikamar mandi Siwon beranjak menuju sebuah kasur king size untuk mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Namun ada yang janggal, biasanya orang-orang yang didera kelelahan akan langsung tertidur dengan pulas tapi Siwon malah tampak gelisah, matanya tidak bisa tertutup padahal tadi saat mengemudi ia merasa kantuk luar biasa. Apalagi sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03.00WKS.

ARGHHH…..

Siwon bangun dari posisi tidur, duduk ditepi ranjang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi .

_'sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu hal penting, Tapi apa?'_

_'Ayo berfikir Choi!'_

Hana

Dul

Set

Load….

_'Oh God, bocah itu'_ Seperti orang kesetanan Siwon berlari keluar, tidak lupa Ia menyambar kunci mobil diatas meja nakas terlebih dahulu.

_'Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya bisa mati aku di mutilasi para nenek sihir itu'_

CKLEK…..

" Kyu… "

"Cho Kyuhyun iroena!" Siwon semakin panik pasalnya tubuh namja yang di panggilnya Cho Kyuhyun itu bercucuran keringat dingin.

_'Tuhan jangan biarkan aku mati sia-sia ditangan nenek sihir itu,aku janji mulai sekarang akan menuruti perkataan Eomma dan appa tapi tolong tuhan jangan ambil nyawa bocah ini setidaknya untuk saat ini. jangan buat aku sebagai pembunuh Tuhan!'_

"Kyuhyun, jangan coba-coba pura-pura mati di depanku!" Siwon memukul-mukul pelan pipi kyuhyun.

Karena tidak ada reaksi masih dengan setengah hati Siwon menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun ala Bridal Style keluar dari mobil "Uhhh… ternyata tubuhnya berat juga" Gerutu Siwon.

Srettt…

DEG…

_'Dilihat sedekat ini ternyata dia manis juga. WHAT?MANIS?'_ Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pertanda tidak setuju dengan pemikiran yang barusan sempat melintas di otaknya. Hal itu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun ikut terguncang-guncang dalam dekapanya '_Manis apanya? Dia itu setan terperangkap dalam tubuh malaikat' _ Dan secara tidak langsung Siwon mengakui Kyuhyun seperti Anggel.

Pluk….

"Auuu… Appoyo" Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan telak ke jidat Siwon. Menyadari ia sedang dikerjai, tanpa berprikemanusian Siwon menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuhyun dari gendonganya.

Dug….

"Eommaaa…." reflek kyuhyun memegang pantatnya yang terasa panas, korban amukan Siwon.

"Cih dasar anak mami! Ternyata kau pura-pura eoh?" Cibir Siwon _'PabboWon seharusnya kau tinggalkan saja dirinya didalam mobil. Kalau dipikir-pikir mana ada setan bisa mati. Kenapa juga menghawatirkannya tadi'_

"Apa katamu kuda mesum?"

"Aku? Mesum? Lalu kenapa kau mau tinggal bersamaku? Jangan-jangan kau mau aku apa-apa kan yaaa?" Goda Siwon semakin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun seolah siap menerkamnya. "Ck~ JANGAN BANYAK BERHARAP CHO!" mendengar kata-kata dari mulut pedas Siwon, membuat pipi Kyuhyun memanas sehingga berefek pada pipinya yang menjadi merah merona.

'PabboKyu'

Kyuhyun memalingkan muka tidak mau Siwon mengetahui, bisa-bisa Ia malah semakin ditertawakan habis-habisan nanti.

"Hari ini aku capek jadi sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja besok, aku mau tidur dulu" Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

_'Ekh… Dia pikir Sinetron pakai acara bersambung disaat-saat menegangkan. Dan Capek? Seharusnya aku yang capek, bukanya selama perjalanan dia hanya tidur saja. Eomma teganya kau mengirimkan setan kerumah anakmu sendiri' _lagi-lagi Siwon menyalahkan sang Eomma atas kesialan yang menimpanya.

"YAKKK…. BOCAH MAU KEMANA KAU? ITU KAMARKU!" Teriak Siwon membahana.

Tanpa menoleh kearah asal Suara Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, matanya langsung berbinar melihat Kasur empuk didepanya.

Bukkk…

"Whaaaa…. nyaman" Kyuhyun menarik Selimut hingga dagu dan mulai menutup mata.

Plukkk….

Siwon melempar bantal kemuka Kyuhyun. Membuat namja Evil itu segera bangun dan langsung memberikan Deathgleare andalanya kepada sang pelaku.

"jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Kau pikir itu lucu? Cepat turun dari kasurku dan keluar sana!"

Plukkk…

Kali ini Siwon yang mendapat ucapan selamat malam dari bantal hasil lemparan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau mau pergi kau sendiri saja yang pergi jangan ganggu tidurku!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu kita tidur berdua Saja sekarang, aku sih tidak keberatan berbagi kasur dengan mu" Siwon naik keatas tempat tidur menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar ikut tidur bersamanya, mengambil posisi memeluk pinggang sang namja manis. Itusih namanya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kyuhyun yang masih dalam masa transisi mencerna semua perbuatan Siwon namun sedetik kemudian ketika Siwon seperti hendak menciumnya "Jhaljhayo baby" bisik Siwon mirip sebuah desahan yang bisa memabukan siapa saja.

"AJUSSHI MESUM!" Histeris Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar.

Hahahahahahahaha….

Tawa lebay ala Siwon karena berhasil mengalahkan sang raja setan.

'_Tubuhnya selalu hangat'_

_'Annyonghi jumuseyo Kyunnie'_

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Pagi harinya, tidak seperti biasa seorang Choi Siwon yang terbiasa bangun pagi dan tepat waktu masih menggulung di dalam selimut tebalnya. Suara burung-burung berkicauan saling bersahutan tak mampu membuatnya tersadar kealam nyata. Jangankan kicauan burung, bunyi dering hp-nya saja tidak mampu membangunkanya dari alam mimpi.

Sepertinya sang pangeran tidur harus dibangunkan dengan cara kuno. Apakah jurus putri yang akan membangunkan pangeranya ampuh?

Ceklekkkk…

CHUP~

Oh tuhan sang putri aka Cho Kyuhyun mencium pipi sang pangeran, apakah Siwon bermimpi? Sepertinya tidak karena setelahnya terdengar alunan merdu dari suaranya.

"Wonnie, Iroena!"

Siwon tersenyum dalam tidur sepertinya masih ia enggan membuka mata, karena mimpi indahnya. Merasa jurusnya kurang ampuh sang putri kembali mengecup pipi kanan sang pangeran. Tadi pipi kiri sekarang kanan, sudah adilkan. Ternyata oh ternyata sang putri berpikiran pipi kanan sang pangeran akan cemburu pada pipi kirinya jadi biar adil ia kecup saja keduanya.

"Siwonie, Yeobo Iroena"

Setelah mendapat kecupan kedua plus guncangan pada tubuhnya pangeran pun terbangun dari tidur panjang. Masih membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam obsidianya. Siwon tersenyum, melihat sang putri duduk disebelahnya, ia merasa masih di dunia mimpi. Namun dalam hitungan detik karena bunyi hp yang terkutuk itu membuatnya tersadar.

Kring…kring….kring

"Aaaa…. Apa yang terjadi" Siwon yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi ataupun ber alusinasi. Ia mulai panik dan entah kenapa instingnya membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Bukkk…

"Yeobo, perlu ku bantu mengatasi masalah Ereksi pagimu itu?"

"KELUAR!"

Bwakaakkakakaa ….

'Kena Kau' Inner Kyuhyun menyeringai.

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Clingak….. clingukkk…

_'Aman' _Tanpa sadar Siwon mengelus dadanya.

Siwon melirik tempat tidurnya yang sudah rapi dan apa itu setelan kekantor yang sudah tertata rapi diatas tempat tidur _'Apa benar bocah itu yang melakukan semua ini? Mungkin kepalanya terbentur sesuatu tadi malam. Sudah lah buat apa memikirkanya semakin lama memikirkanya kepalaku jadi pusing'_

Walau masih mengumpat tak jelas Siwon masih memakai pakaian yang telah disediakan Kyuhyun. Selesai memakai pakaianya Siwon mengecek hp yang tadi berdering, ada 15 panggilan tidak terjawab dan itu semua dari Yunho. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Yunho.

**_Tut….tut….tut….._**

**_"Yeob~…"_**

**_"Yeoboseyo, yeoboseyo…. kemana saja kau? Sudah ribuan kali aku menelponmu tapi tidak kau angkat sama sekali. Kau lupa hari ini kita ada rapat penting!" cerocos Yunho tanpa mengizinkan Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya terlebih dahulu._**

**_"Yaaa… Hyung sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet? aku tidak lupa dengan rapat itu, lagian ini aku juga baru akan berangkat"_**

**_"Dongsaeng kurang ajar sudah tau salah masih ingin menyalahkan orang lain. Apa katamu, baru akan berangkat? Apa kau tidak punya jam dirumah eoh?"_**

**_"Hyung, inikan ba ~?" Siwon menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09.15WKS"_**

**_"Ba~ apa Choi Sajangnim?"_**

**_"Heee… Hyung aku tutup teleponya dulu yaaa! Kalau kau terus berbicara kapan aku sampai kantornya. Bye hyung~"_**

**_Tut….tut…tutttt….. _**

_'Huft….. selamat'_

_'Ini semua karena Kyuhyun. 'Istri' macam apa membangunkan 'suami ' saja tidak bisa. Lagian kalau dia tidak bikin ulah semalam aku tidak mungkin kesiangan. Jadi semua salahnya. ya… semua salah Cho Kyuhyun_' iner Siwon mengkambing hitamkan Kyuhyun 'Apa 'istri?' mimpi saja kamu Cho' bukanya Siwon sendiri yang bilang Kyuhyun itu 'istrinya' jadi siapa yang sedang bermimpi tuan Choi.

**_ By KyuJjong _**

"Hyung, kau sudah siap? Ayo kita sarapan!" tanpa berkata apa-apa Siwon duduk dimeja makan. Masih sibuk dengan pemikiranya sendiri.

Sementara Kyuhyun menyiapkan semua didepan Siwon agar memudahkan namja tampan itu sarapan.

"Kau tidak sedang ingin meracuniku kan Cho?"

"Ck~ jangan kebanyakan nonton Sinetron hyung! Mana mungkin aku meracuni calon 'suami' ku yang tampan ini. Tapi kalau nanti aku menemukan yang lebih tampan darimu mungkin cara itu boleh dipraktekan sesekali"

Gluk…

Siwon menelan ludah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak mau kelihatan lemah.

"Oh jadi kau mau menikah bukan karena mencintaiku. hanya ingin menguasai hartaku, Begitu?"

"Aniyo, aku mencintaimu Hyung. Kalau tidak percaya belahlah dadaku!" mari menggoda Choi Siwon.

"Pembohong kau bahkan sengaja membangunkanku siang-siang begini. Agar aku telat kekantor dan appa memecatku kan?" Siwon teringat kembali rencananya memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga bangun kesiangan Hyung, buat apa aku membuatmu di pecat? Toh kalau kau di pecat nanti aku dan anak-anak kita kelak juga yang menjadi korbanya. Aku tidak mau anak-anaku hidup miskin dan kelaparan" Dan dimulai lah pertengkaran rumah tangga ini.

"Kalau begitu sebagai 'istri' yang baik seharusnya kau membangunkanku jam 06.00WKS agar aku bisa bekerja tepat waktu dan bisa jadi pemilik sepenuhnya perusahaan itu agar kau dan anak-anak kita hidup bahagia"

"Ahhh… benar juga ya. Baiklah mulai besok aku akan membangunkanmu lebih pagi hyung. Walau aku harus rela untuk bangun pagi juga" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membuat Pout lucu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya di depan Siwon.

_'Cute'_ Siwon membatin.

"Tidak sabar menanti Nae Aegya lahir pasti mereka akan sangat mirip denganku" narsis Siwon.

"Apa? Tidak bisa aku yang mengandung mereka berarti mereka harus merip denganku. Titik"

"Tapi aku yang menanam saham disana" Tanpa ragu Siwon menunjuk-nunjuk perut Kyuhyun. Dan reflek langsung ditutupi oleh kedua tangan namja manis tersebut "Jadi mereka pasti akan mirip aku" ucap Siwon bangga.

"Aku yang mengandung mereka sembilan bulan jadi darahku lebih dominan"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan sekarang!" Siwon menyeringai.

"Apa katamu Choi PervertWon kita bahkan belum menikah" Akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar juga.

"M-e-n-i-k-a-h" Eja Siwon seolah itu bahasa yang belum pernah didengarnya.

LOAD…..

"AAA…. PEMBICARAAN MACAM APA INI?"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menggelengkan kepala mereka seakan itu adalah mimpi buruk.

"Ak…aku mau berangkat kekantor" Ucap Siwon sementara Kyuhyun masih Sibuk dengan Dunianya sendiri.

"Won~"

"Ekh, kemana dia?"

"CHOI SIWON… PABBO, AKU KEKAMPUS DENGAN SIAPA?"

**_ By KyuJjong _**

_'Dasar, kurang ajar. Awas saja nanti pasti aku adukan pada eomma'_ Kyuhyun terus mengerutu tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

_'Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tak ada makan malam, tidak ada beres-beres rumah. Bahagianya…Dia pikir Cuma dia yang bisa bersikap seenaknya'_

"Astaga sarapanku, kau telah mengganggu waktu sarapanku yang berharga dan sekarang kau mendiamkan aku layaknya seorang sopir pribadi?" Marah Shim Changmin sahabat sekaligus Patner Crime Cho Kyuhyun.

Bayangkan waktu sarapan yang paling berharga bagi namja jangkung tersebut hilang hanya karena telepon dan ancaman dari Kyuhyun hingga membuat Changmin dengan berat hati harus menjemputnya. Kenapa Changmin harus segera menjemput Kyuhyun tanpa menyelesaikan makanya?, alasanya adalah ia tidak mau terlambat di kelas Park Seonsangnim yang tidak akan segan-segan memberikan nilai E kepada mahasiswa karena melanggar peraturan. Dan kenapa Changmin harus patuh kepada Kyuhyun?, Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak takut dengan ancaman super mengerikan dari the king of Evil satu itu, walau sekalipun Changmin adalah raja dari segala rajanya setan.

"Kau tidak ikhlas menolongku? Baiklah sekang turunkan aku disini! Aku juga bisa berangkat sendiri tanpa kau mau pun kuda bodoh itu"

"Aish… kalau kau mau berangkat sendiri kenapa menelponku tadi Cho?" habis sudah kesabaran Changmin.

"Kau tidak akan mati, hanya karena tidak sarapan Shim"

"Katerlaluan, kau tahu aku tidak akan fokus belajar kalau perut ku tidak di isi dulu"

"Dasar perut karet, bersyukur kau masih hidup sampai sekarang. Makanya bisakah kau lebih cepat menjalankan mobilnya agar kita segera sampai kampus. Dan kau bisa sarapan di kantin" perintah Kyuhyun layaknya bos besar kepada pegawainya.

"Tidak tahu terima kasih"

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Sepulang dari kampus kyuhyun langsung pergi kekantor Siwon.

Brakkk…

"Yunho hyung"

"Kyu"

"Hyungie huweee… Siwon Hyung jahat"

"Siwon? Kenapa lagi dia?"

"Hyung, aku tinggal bersama mu saja yaa!"

"Kalian beretengkar lagi hmm?" tanya Yunho lembut, sambil mengelus surai Coklat Kyuhyun sayang.

"Jangan suka membicarakan orang dari bekang!" instruksi Siwon tiba-tiba, sebenarnya juga ingin bercerita pada hyung-nya namun saat hendak memasuki ruangan Yunho, Siwon mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan tidak sengaja mendengar percapan mereka.

"Yakkk… kau menguping hyung!"

"Aku, menguping? Ck~ jangan banyak berkhayal bocah dan Kau hyung , kau itu bodoh atau apa? Bisa-bisanya tertipu dengan tampang sok polos bocah setan ini"

Mendengar Siwon menjeleknya di depan Yunho, kyuhyun tidak terima. Reflek ia melempari Siwon dengan semua barang yang berada di depanya.

Pluk…

Pluk…

Pluk…

Setelah berhasil menghindar, Siwon akhirnya lengah juga dan naas jidat-nya pun menjadi sasaran sebuah pulpen hingga cukup membuat darah segar mengalir.

"Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan? Berani-beraninya Kau melukai muka ku yang tampan ini" Siwon hendak membalas Kyuhyun, namun tanganya di tahan Yunho

"Hyung"

"Sudah jangan teruskan! Aku tidak mau terjadi pertumpahan darah disini. Dan jika itu terjadi Eomma akan langsung membunuhku karena ulah kekanak-kanakan kalian"

"Huft, lepas! Bilang saja kau membela bocah itu hyung"

"Yaaa… Mau kemana kau? Obati dulu lukamu itu baru pergi, diam dan duduk di kursi itu!" Instruksi Yunho saat melihat Siwon akan keluar dari ruanganya. Segera ditariknya lengan Siwon menuju Kursi di dekat meja kerjanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri dengan tangan dilipat kedada dan pout lucu menghiasi pipi tembemnya.

"Jangan bikin pout seperti itu!" geram Siwon melirik tingkah Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya.

Tut… tut.. tut…

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Yoona~ah, Tolong bawakan alat P3K keruangan ku segera!"

"…"

Tut…

Tok… tok…tok

"Permisi Sajangnim"

"Ah… Yoona tolong obati luka di jidat Presedir Choi itu!"

Kyuhyun melotot memandang Yunho, Siwon dan Yoona secara bergantian seakan-akan memakan mereka hidup-hidup. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya ketika Yunho menyuruh Yoona mengobati Siwon bukan dirinya yang notabanenya tunangan sah Siwon. namun ia segera menepis semua perasaan itu. Dalam hal ini keegoisanlah pemenangnya.

Seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak, Kyuhyun menghitung mundur saat tangan Yoona akan menyentuh Siwon.

6… Kyuhyun menekan dadanya yang serasa panas dan sesak.

5… kakinya mulai tidak bisa di kontrol seakan-akan tubuhnya adalah jelly yang siap merosot kapan saja.

4… Matanya memanas melihat itu seperti adegan romantis antara Siwon dan Yoona.

3… Yoona mulai menempelkan antiseptik pada kapas dan mengarahkanya ke jidat Siwon.

"BERHENTI!" Tanpa perintah dari otaknya mulut Kyuhyun reflek berteriak.

"Aku pulang dulu"

BRUKKK….

"Kyu~" panggil Yunho.

"Kenapa dia? Dasar bocah aneh" gerutu Siwon melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Bikin pusing saja" keluh Yunho mendadak Sakit kepala.

2

1

Sret…

"Maaf Yoona~ah tidak jadi saja, biar aku obati sendiri!" tolak Siwon halus saat tangan Yoona hendak menentuh dahinya yang terluka.

"Tapi"

"Terima kasih, sebaiknya aku pulang saja" Siwon pun ikut pergi dari ruangan Yunho namun sebelumnya ia berbalik dan berkata.

"Kau tahu hyung, dari dulu aku tidak suka berbagi apapun yang menjadi milikku pada siapa pun" setelah mengucapkan itu Siwon benar-benar pergi dari ruangan Yunho.

"Dia juga tunangan ku Siwon~ah" bisik Yunho lirih.

**_ By KyuJjong _**

**TBC**

**[]**

**Don't forget to leave your like and review here!**


End file.
